


Ranking

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: And excuse to have Booker sleep with Joe and Nicky, Andy gets around, Booker is still banished, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character of Color, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Team as Family, Why Did I Write This?, nile is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: The others reveal some of their sexual escapades.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 13
Kudos: 269





	Ranking

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what I was thinking when I wrote this but I did because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Nile looked to the door as Andy came through the door of their current safe house. “Hey, where do you keep disappearing off to?”

“Nowhere important,” she shrugs.

“How was it this time?” Nicky asked, not even looking up from his book. “Mediocre,” she kicked off her sneakers to line up on the side of the recliner she was sitting on. 

“Ranking?”

“Solid six, I’m being nice because I think they were new to the whole thing.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Nile looked between the lovers and the former goddess.

“Sex,”

“She’s returning from the bed of yet another conquest,” Joe confirmed.

Nile realized she never asked Andy what her preference was. 

“Look after being around as long as I have that whole man or woman thing doesn’t mean shit. Might as well have my fill.” She’s had thousands of lovers in her years. “I’ve had a chance to sample a little bit of everything over the years, including those two.” She pointed out Joe and Nicky who were both trying and failing to keep their laughter contained. 

“But they’re together,”

“Means nothing,” the woman answered.

“Not nothing, Nile. What Andromache means is that sex with us is not different than sex with anyone else, for her at least. Before there were more books, music, or things to do that didn’t fall in the line of chores sometimes we would simply sleep with each other for the release.”

Joe nodded, “Never often either. I think the last time Andy shared a bed with us was not long before we met Booker,”

“So what do you guys just sleep with each other every so often? But aren’t you two gay?”

The couple shared a look, “On the outside yes. Though Andy and Quynh were the only women I’ve ever slept with. I choose Joe over all others to share my bed and love with but he has not been my only lover.”

“But I was your first,” Joe looked rather proud of that fact since it still made the Italian blush. 

“Your first?”

With a smile Andy waved her hand in their direction, “Nicky signed up for the priesthood and took his vows very seriously. By the time we found them they weren’t together yet and Nicky had women ogling him but he was busy pinning for Joe. Joe has been the only man but for the sake of things Nicky has tried women,” She thought for a moment, “Save for that one time with Booker,”

That sent Joe into a fit of laughter and Nicky with a knowing smile. “What happened with Booker?” Nile asked. 

Andy just smiled, “Go on you tell her how you guys slept with him,” 

The youngest of their team gaped at them, “In our defense he propositioned us. Booker was curious, said he’d caught us in the act once and it was about 50 years after we had met him. He wanted to know what being with another man was like.” Nicky was kind enough to explain. 

“Only he wanted it to be with someone he trusted and he was our brother so we agreed. We wanted it to be a good time for him and not leave him in the hands of someone who might hurt him. He couldn’t decide who he wanted it to be with,” 

“So he picked both of them,” Andy wandered back into the room from the kitchen.

They shrugged, “He did. We were merciful,”

Nile looked a little worried at that statement. “You broke him, Book didn’t speak English for three days after,”

“Please, dear Nile, don't look so worried it was nothing like that. We simply gave him everything and more than what he might have expected to get from it all.”

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

“They /fucked/ him.” Nicky rolled his eyes in Andy’s direction. Andy could be so crude at times but he supposed that was something they loved of her. “Over 800 years of practice makes for perfect and we knew exactly what he needed. Took him apart, and put him together again.”

Looking up from his sketchbook Joe thought for a moment, “He wasn’t even sore after,”

“Clung to Joe like he was salvation after,”

“That’s because Booker likes to cuddle after,” Joe looked up to see Nile looking everywhere but at them. Come to think of it he could not recall her ever saying that she’d seen someone or taken to the bed of another. Whenever they were together she would come home. 

“Nile, we’re not saying you have to try anything you do not want to or are not ready for. But with the time now there you can do what you wish. Try it once and if you don’t like it then at the very least you know,” Nicky was always the one to tell her the way she needed to hear it that could take and process certain things. 

“Just don’t try it with Andy, she’ll wear you out,” Joe paid for the comment with a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle please


End file.
